Sequel
by 9-DArK-Moon-4
Summary: [Sequel to Hinata to Leaf High] Now that they have moved yet again, to Suna, they meet new friends, new and old enemys and a suprising twist Summary sucks [GaaHina Main]
1. Prolounge

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would be dead.

A/N: Hey! Maybe I lied...I'm still writing this until I run out of ideas! For this prologue, it is Hinata basically telling you what has happened in the last couple years before we skip right ahead. Also, I haven't had a chance to do spell check and such for this chapter, but I will as soon as I can.

_Italic: Diary_

Regular: Flashback

Prologue:

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been four years since I first met my friends at Leaf High._

_Temari graduated at the end of that year, and we all went back to her house to celebrate, only to find, guess what? More sake in the fridge! This time though, Gaara, Neji, and I all avoided it, and we made sure that if we took someone home, they were knocked out._

_Neji and Tenten broke up finally after a year of hearing all of us; a.k.a. Naruto, Kiba and such; complaining their guts out. Ino and Shikamaru are still trying, but they're off and on. Kankuro is still his old lazy, annoying self. He was always mocking me and Gaara; he stopped eventually though, thank god._

_Ino and Sakura still fight a lot, but it is funny to watch two eighteen year old girls fight over the littlest things. But then again, we still hang around Naruto, so I would image that possible, you know, the 'we-still-act-like-kids' stuff._

_But now, we're on our way to a college in Suna. Sakura, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru and I anyway._

_Naruto and Kiba and Tenten got into different schools, and I still secretly think Naruto's and Kiba's new school is for the royally retarded, maybe Tenten's too._

_You think I'm missing someone don't you?_

_That's right; I never said Gaara did I?_

_That's because, I don't know where Gaara is._

_Don't get me wrong, he hasn't disappeared like Temari did a few years back, but well, he moved a while back..._

Flashback.

"Konichiwa Gaara-kun!" I had managed to say to him one day. Gaara only grumbled in a response.

"Gaara-kun? Daijubu?" I ask, looking at his angered face.

"Fine." He replies in monotone tone. I give him a look indicating that I knew something was wrong.

He sighed.

"I'm moving." He says sadly. He looked at me with his eyes holding such sadness I'm doing all I can to not grab onto him and yell 'You can't move! I need you here! You can't leave!'.

But nothing I think of saying escapes my lips. I just stand there staring.

"I'm sorry Hinata." He said slowly as if the words hurt.

With that, he turned away from me, and stumbled away, I never saw him after that.

End Flashback

_Temari had explained to me before she moved that they had to go, seeing as she had to go to a school a few days off, and she couldn't leave Gaara and Kankuro behind, it's just not in her programming. I understood._

_Although, that didn't stop me from being sad at the fact that he left, he never even said good-bye..._

_So now, we're off to go to a new school as I have mentioned before and we can meet new people and move on from high school._

_I hope._

_-Hinata._

End Prologue

**A/N:** Now you guys are all caught up in what happened in the past little while. If you think I left something out, please feel free to tell me and I will explain it in the next chapter. Also, I honestly can't think of a title for this sequel, so, do you guys have any ideas? And, if you have any ideas for the plot, I'm all ears! R&R please!

-Moon


	2. Meeting the Room Mates

Disclaimer: After a whole story and a prolounge, don't you people know I don't own Naruto yet? (No matter how much I wish I did)

Chapter 1: Meeting the Room Mates

Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Neji had all their belongings in the van the Main House of the Hyuuga family where happy to provide, no one knows why, maybe they just wanted to get rid of them, oh well, their loss.

"Hinata! Put that damn diary of yours down and look!" Ino shouted in the girls' ear.

"Huh, what?" Hinata said surprised dropping her diary with a line going all down the page.

"Quiet you two, I'm trying to concentrate." Neji said from behind the driving wheel.

Sure enough you must be wondering why Hyuuga Neji, a genius of all shorts, is only starting his freshmen year now, well, him being his over protective cousin self, he wanted to wait a year for Hinata to catch up with him that way, they could start together, and so he would leave her in the hell hole of the Hyuuga manor for a year.

"Look! There it is!" Sakura yelled pointing at a large building outside the window.

Little did Sakura realize her arm that was now pointing out the window, was right in front of Neji's face, so Neji couldn't even see where the heck he was going. "Sakura!" He shouted.

"Watch out!" Shikamaru warned as Neji was about to crash into a tree. He turned the wheel sharply, causing Sakura to fall back, her arm no longer in the way. Serves her right for not wearing a seat belt.

"Now." Neji said in a voice cold as ice. "Never. Ever. Put your arm in front of my face while I'm driving, understand?" He snapped at Sakura.

"Hai!" Sakura responded frightened.

"Good."

"There's the gate." Hinata's soft voice said. Yes, Hinata still has her utterly quiet voice.

Neji made a few turns and entered the parking lot. "Here we are folks," Neji said like a tour guide or a bus driver, your choice.

Shikamaru, usually the last one out of a car or any sort of thing that requires sitting, was the first out and was already getting half the bags out before anyone else had finished getting their seat belt off.

"What's with you Shikamaru?" Sakura asked climbing out of the van.

"I want to get up to my bed and that won't happen unless we get our bags out and get to our rooms and anything else we need to do." Shikamaru replied.

"Told you he's not lazy when he wants to be." Ino said, still trying to get the damn belt off. "It won't come off!" Ino yelled panicking.

"Press the button Ino." Neji said, pressing it for her. Her brain apparently was too small to know how to press a button. How she got into collage, Neji will never know. Yes, this is the one thing Hyuuga Neji will never figure out.

"You couldn't press a button?" Sakura asked as her blonde friend or rival climbed out of the van. "Shut it Forehead I forgot there was a button."

"Sure you did Pig." Sakura replied.

After a few years of the girls always calling each other 'Forehead Girl' and 'Ino Pig' they had gotten used to it and now just called each other 'Forehead' or 'Pig' in public, but, there is a rule, no calling them that when the person, or persons they like are around.

Hinata tried to pull her suit case out, but her being, well her, couldn't lift it, to may clothes, so typical for a girl.

(**A/N: no offence girls**)

"Here," Shikamaru said lifting it up.

"Arigato Shikamaru." Hinata said as Shikamaru put it down.

For all those wondering, Hinata and Shikamaru are _just_ friends, nothing more, there is no way in hell Ino would let someone like Hinata steal _her_ Shika-kun from her.

"You're so _nice_ Shika-kun!" Ino said in a more cheerful, girly voice then usual, as she wrapped her arms around Shikamaru. "Never do it again." She hissed in his ear as she let go of him.

"Yes ma'am." Shikamaru muttered to Ino as he continued to lift his luggage out of the van. For a lazy guy, he sure knows how to pack a lot.

(**A/N: raise your hand if Ino's a bitch**)

After, oh how long? A few minutes, the 'gang' headed towards the large building they will now be calling school.

"Do you think we'll get lost?" Hinata asked the others.

"Nah, there are maps like, around every corner. No way will we get lost." Sakura said cheerfully.

"Okay, if you say so." Hinata said.

"It's so quiet without Naruto or Kiba around." Ino commented as the five grew silent, ignoring all noise around them.

"At last, we won't have headaches on end." Neji said sarcastically, causing Hinata to laugh softly.

"Aw why do you have to be like that Neji? That's not very nice." Sakura said.

"I know that's the point." Neji replied.

"And people say I'm grouchy..." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Neji snapped. Gosh this guy has good hearing.

"Nothing, nothing at all." Shikamaru said.

After reaching the building, they had to ask a student or two where the Headmaster's office was.

"Arigato." Sakura said to the person as they headed to the office.

Neji was the one who knocked.

"Enter." An elder voice said.

As all five entered the office, they were shocked, if that can describe it, at how _old_ the person looked.

"Good day." He said. "My name is Ebizo." The old man said.

"Isn't he a bit...old?" Sakura whispered into Ino's ear.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ino whispered back.

Neji, Hinata and Shikamaru, the only ones with a little class, bowed. "It's good to meet you Ebizo-sama." Neji said politely.

"Pleasure is all mine." He said. "Your names please."

"Haruno Sakura."

"Yamanaka Ino."

" Nara Shikamaru."

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Ah yes, the five from Konoha." Ebizo said. "We truly are happy to have you five here." Ebizo said.

"It's lucky for us to be here." Shikamaru said, trying to sound polite.

"Now, here are your room numbers, I tried to keep you five close together, but due to age and un even numbers of male and females, I wasn't able to get you into rooms all together." Ebizo explained.

He handed each of them a piece of parchment. Each having a number on it.

"117." Shikamaru read.

"231" Neji read out.

"115" Sakura, along with Ino, both read out.

"117." Hinata said.

"As you can see, I was only able to match two of you up. But I made you all near each other as best I could." Ebizo explained.

"Umm excuse me? But me and Shikamaru...We're different genders...how can we be in the same room?" Hinata asked after realizing this.

"Oh, this school is a Co-Ed school." Ebizo said.

"Meaning?" Ino asked. She was getting very annoyed that Hinata got matched up with _her_ Shikamaru.

"Meaning, they can stay in the same room." Ebizo said.

Seeing as Ino was an over protective girlfriend, and Neji was an over protective cousin, they both glared at Shikamaru or Hinata.

"Thank you for your...Help Ebizo-sama..." Shikamaru managed to say.

They all bowed and then left his office.

"I can't _believe_ this! Hinata, _you_ get to be with _my_ boyfriend!" Ino pouted very dramatically.

"I can't control what happens..." Hinata said nervously.

"Hm...Whatever I don't care, but you better not do anything, got it?" Ino said angrily.

"O-Okay..." Hinata said.

"Has she forgotten that I'm right here?" Shikamaru asked Sakura and Neji.

"Apparently." Both of them said.

With that, they headed to their rooms; well actually, Sakura had to drag Ino to her room.

But one thing remains for our favorite Hyuuga genius. Who is he stuck with for a room mate?

Neji walked up to his room, and he pulled a key out of his pocket, it was folded up with the number Neji was given. "Room 231..." He muttered to himself. "My room mate better not be sloppy." If there was one thing that annoyed Hyuuga Neji is a messy room...and messy hair, but that's beside the point.

Neji opened up the door, or at least, he tried to.

As if there was an invisible force against the door, Neji had to press his body hard against the door, then, he rammed it.

"Hey! Watch it! I was trying to keep that closed!" The boy, who apparently was leaning against the door, shouted at him.

Neji looked at him blankly. "And you are?"

"Suigetsu. Yourself?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

They, for some odd reason, shook hands. "I suppose you're going to be my room mate for the year?" Suigetsu asked.

"I suppose so." Neji replied. "Never had a room mate before have you?"

"Nope, for some strange reason...I scare people...If only I could do the same to those freaky girls..."

"What girls?" Neji asked.

"The girls I was trying to keep out by leaning on the door." Suigetsu explained.

"There's no one outside." Neji said.

Suigetsu looked both ways, as if someone other then Neji could see him. "Not yet my friend, not yet."

"Okay then. I am offically putting you in the loony bin." Neji said as he spun his left index finger around in circles as if his finger was a screw driver and his head was the screw.

"Suit yourself." Suigetsu said. "Crazy people have more fun then people with sticks up their asses." Suigetsu said.

"Excuse me?" Neji asked.

"Don't worry. By the time this year is over, the stick inhabiting your ass will be out and half way around the world." Suigetsu said as he did a devilish smile.

_'This guy is going to be worse then Naruto, Kiba and Lee all put together.' _Neji thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 1: Meeting the Room Mates

**A/N:** Well, I've got to say, this has to be one of the fastest updates I've done in a while... Ha I had fun writing this chapter...Especially the last part...Oh and the reason I didn't explain what Suigetsu looks like is because I haven't seen him in color all I know is what he looks in black and white, as soon as I know the color, I'll put it up. And yes, I realize this chapter is rather short, next one I'll try to make longer, I'm making no promises, right now, and the story is pure randomness. Oh well!

Anyways, I'll update soon! Your ideas are welcome!

Ja!

-Moon


	3. Meeting Up Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2: Meeting Up Again

"Shikamaru! Wake up!" Hinata yelled at our favourite lazy Konoha ninja.

Shikamaru however, would not wake. What a lazy bum, oh well, that's to be expected.

Hinata poured water on his face, nothing. She tried yelling in his ear, nothing.

"I'll play shouji with you later?" Hinata tried, hey, you have to give her credit, no one has been able to wake Shikamaru up other then his mom.

Shikamaru's eyes opened slowly. "Are you good at it?" He asked lazily.

"Yes?" Hinata said. To be honest, the only person she played it with as Neji, and she always lost against him.

"Good." Shikamaru said yawning, and getting up. Wow, it actually worked.

Hinata grabbed some clothing and walked into the washroom. There was no way in hell she was going to change out there with Shikamaru there.

Shikamaru on the other hand, just changed out there, yes he was lazy, but he wasn't just going to stay in his Pjs all day, and he espacially wasn't going to wear them to class.

"Ready to go?" Shikamaru asked as Hinata came out of the wash room, hair and teeth brushed and dressed fully.

"Hai." Hinata said.

"Alrightly then." Shikamaru said as he grabbed his bag, Hinata did the same and they walked out the door.

"Oi, Pig, wake up!" Sakura said looking at her clock. She throw a pillow across the room and it hit Ino's sleeping figure right in the head.

"Ouch! What do you want Forehead?" Ino asked.

"It's time to get up." Sakura said pointing at the clock.

"It's only six-thirty-five! We have an hour and twenty five minutes!" Ino yelled rolling over trying to go back to sleep.

Sakura grunted. "Wake up damnit!" Sakura yelled at her.

"No!" Ino yelled back.

Sakura got out of bed and then started shaking Ino awake. "God you're worse then Shikamaru!" Sakura yelled at her.

"Nuh uh! Shikamaru is impossible to wake up!" Ino yelled defensively.

"Well if _you_ don't get up, _you_ don't get to see _him_." Sakura said mockingly.

In a flash Ino was showed, hair brushed, and dress and ready to go. "What are you waiting for Sakura? Hurry up!" Ino yelled.

_'I knew that would work'_ Sakura thought as she got ready.

Neji and Suigetsu, unlike the other four, had no problem getting up on time and getting ready with no problems.

"I wonder how the others are doing?" Neji asked himself.

"Who?" Suigetsu asked.

"My cousin and three of my friends." Neji replied.

"Friends girls or boys?" Suigetsu asked.

"One's a guy...The other two are girls..." Neji said uncertianly.

"You don't think the girls will go fangirl do you? And the guy isn't gay right?" Suigetsu asked.

Neji gave Suigetsu a 'what the hell?' look. "No. They won't go fangirl on you, and the guy isn't gay." Neji said.

"Okay then." Suigetsu said as if he hadn't just asked that.

_'This guy...Is _devinatly_ worse then Naruto, Lee and Kiba.'_ Neji thought.

"Ready to go?" Suigetu asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah sure." Neji said picking up his bag.

They headed out the door and Neji began glancing around for Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura. He really wanted...No. Needed, to get away from his room mate before he killed him.

Shikamaru and Hinata waited at the base of the stairs for Neji, and for Sakura and Ino.

"What's taking them so long?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well we did come early, they probably are coming late because they thought we would be." Hinata said logicly.

"That's probable."

"Don't use math words so early in the morning Shikamaru, it makes my brain hurt." Sakura said as she and Ino came over.

"I can't _beleive_ you two got here first, you _never_ wake up on time Shikamaru." Ino commented.

Shikamaru just shruged his shoulders.

"I wonder where Neji-niichan is." Hinata commented looking at the stairs.

"About five feet away from you." Neji said appearing behind her.

"How did...When did...?" Ino asked pointing at the stairs then Neji as she spoke.

"We took the other stairs." the boy beside Neji said.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked, not being poliet at all.

"Suigetsu." he replied. "I'm Neji's room mate if you are still confused." Suigetsu explained.

"Suigetsu, this is Hinata-" He pointed at Hinata. "-Shikamaru-" He pointed to Shikamaru. "-Ino and Sakura." He pointed at the pink haired and blonde haired rivals.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Suigetsu said trying his best to try and be poliet.

"Nice to meet you as well." Hinata said polietly for the others.

Suigetsu looked at her up and down. "I suppose she's your cousin?" Suigetsu asked Neji.

"But of course." Neji said.

"The resemblace is uncanny, other then the fact that you are different genders." Suigetsu commented.

Hinata and Neji looked at each other. "Um...Thanks?" They both said.

"No problem." Suigetsu said with his strange smirk he calls a smile.

"Well, unless you people want to starve yourselves here, I suggest we go to the cafateria to get food, or jump off campus like most people and get real food." Suigetsu said walking away.

"Should we fallow or stay here?" Sakura asked no one in particular.

"Well seeing as he has been going here longer then the rest of us, and he will most likely be our guide for a while, I suggest we fallow." Shikamaru said.

"Good call." Neji said. With that, they fallowed Suigetsu to wherever he was leading them.

"I don't feel like awalling today, so to the cafe we go." Suigetsu said to no one in particular.

"Alrighty then." Shikamaru said on behalf of the others.

"Oi! Suigetsu!" a girl with glasses and a hair style that was simalar to that of Uchiha Sasuke, duck-tail and all, came storming up to Suigetsu.

"Hey there Karin." Suigetsu said.

"Listen here Suigetsu, this year, I'd rather have a peaceful one, so please, don't bug me. Got it?" Karin said with a hand on her hip.

"Whatever you say." Suigetsu said blowing Karin off completely.

"Hmph!" Karin then walked away with her hand still placed on her hip.

"Who was that?" Ino asked.

"And what was she talking about?" Sakura asked.

"That was Karin, an old..._friend_ of mine, we don't get along to well, but if we have to we do, sort of." Suigetsu explained.

"You bug her a lot I'm guessing?" Neji asked.

"But of course, it's one of my favourite hobbies."

"Sounds fun." Shikamaru said sarcasticly.

"It is, most of the time, until her crazy room mate comes out of no where yelling for me to go away, and she always hits me on the head." Suigetsu said.

"Who's her room mate?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know, I never learned her name." Suigetu said as he got food from the tray. As did the others.

"So, after classes are over, what shall we do?" Sakura asked.

"Umm...M-Maybe we could walk around the school a bit...Y-You know, to g-get to know it be-better..." Hinata studdered out.

"Good idea. Why are you so nervous Hinata?" Ino asked.

"Umm...J-Just being in a n-new school again I-I guess." Hinata said.

"That's a good reason." Shikamaru said.

During the day, Hinata didn't have many classes with Sakura or Ino, mostly she was by herself, and she was completely terrified.

Well, if you yourself were a girl who practically lived by your cousin or friend's side, and then torn away from them, and if you were a quiet, fragial girl to begin with, wouldn't you be scared? Hell I know I would be.

On her way into a class room, she walked right into someone, causing her books, and his, to fall onto the ground.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Hinata apologized as she, and the boy bent down to pick up their books.

"It's not a problem." The boy said.

Hinata glanced at the boy, he had dark blue hair and onxy eyes, and his hair was short, and his skin was awfully pale; other then the fact that his hair wasn't fasioned like a duck's ass, the guy reminded Hinata a lot of Uchiha Sasuke.

His clothing however, trashed the 'Sasuke-Clone' idea right way. It was a dark blue t-shirt that was cut off at his stumach, and skin tight, talk about a belly top. But his pants were normal, just normal blue jeans.

Hinata glanced at one of the things that belonged to the boy that had fallen into her posesions. It was an art book, a very nice looking one at that. "Oh, is this yours?" Hinata asked, holding it up.

"Yes, it is, thank you." He said, giving Hinata a smile that made her feel uneasy. He took the book from her and tucked it under his arms with the rest of his books.

"I'm sorry again..." Hinata muttered.

"It's alright Miss...?" He asked, Hinata guessed this was his way of getting to know her name.

"Hyuuga...Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said, managing to get her whole name out.

"Nice to meet you Hyuuga Hinata-san." He said.

"You too...Umm..." Hinata began to say, but then realized she didn't know the boy's name.

"Sai. Just call me Sai." He said.

"N-Nice to meet you Sai-san." Hinata studdered out.

"Same with you Hyuuga-san." Sai said, he then walked off. "I may see you later." He said over his shoulder with that disturbing smile of his.

With that, Hinata remembered that she still had class, then just simply walked into the room.

**(A/N:** Let's see how Sakura and maybe Ino are doing!

"Ugh! This school is so big!" Sakura complained.

Simple enough, Sakura had asked her teacher if she could get a drink or something along those lines, and then the dumb little pink head Sakura is, she couldn't find it.

"Let's see...Ino had the map...She said to turn on the first left, then the second right...Ugh this is so confusing!" Sakura yelled to herself. She turned another right. "Oh...Here it is." She said lamely walking over to the drinking fountain.

After have a thirty second drink, Sakura straightened up, and began to walk back to class, but, Sakura being, well Sakura, didn't realize that the bathroom door beside the fountain was opening, and she walked right into it.

She then, fell onto her butt.

"Oh, gom- Sakura?" The male voice now floating above Sakura's head said.

Sakura glanced up, recognizing the said voice. She let a small gasp escape her lips.

"G-Gaara!" Sakura practically shouted.

Gaara held out a hand to help her up. Sakura accepted this offer and he pulled her off her ass.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Oh, I go here now. Like duh, it's called I graduated from school, and then moved here to go to well, here!" With that, and with no warning, Sakura hugged Gaara almost knocking him over.

"I thought that you'd moved farther away then Suna!" Sakura said almost giggling.

"S-Sakura what are you doing?" Gaara asked, he could feel his face heating up as Sakura continued to hug him.

"Just saying hello." Sakura said.

Seeing as Sakura had no intention on letting go, Gaara grabbed her forearms and forced her to let go. "Let go." He said.

His facial features stiffned and were no longer relaxed like when Sakura first ran into him. "Did anyone else move here too?" He asked, his voice was now serious.

"Nope. Just me." Sakura said. She knew that Gaara was talking about Hinata, but she wasn't about to go and give him the satisfaction of knowing that. "Well actually..." Sakura said.

She glanced at Gaara before continuing. He was giving her a look that dogs gave their masters when offered a treat, or a child offered candy.

"Ino moved here too!" She said cheerfully.

The look on Gaara's face disappeared and he put up his emotionless mask once again. "That's good to know." He said, hiding his disappointment.

"Well, I'd better get back to class, see you around?" Sakura asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure, see you." Gaara said, turning and walking the other way.

End of Chapter 2: Meeting Up Again

**A/N:** Hey all, sorry about the late update, I was having a writer's block and I just remembered today what I was going to write, sorry about that.

Speaking of writers block...I'm actually out of ideas right now (Yes DArK I know you have ideas) and if you guys have any ideas, once again I am all ears!

Well I'll update as soon as I can!

Ja!


	4. So This is Why

Disclaimer: I don't, in any way, as much as I wish, own Naruto, or any characters belonging to the series.

**A/N:** Yo. I am so SORRY for the late update! Hehehe I just realized I had it finished but I forgot to update...hehe my bad... Oh and I little heads up, Sakura and Ino may be acting rather OOC. Enjoy! Thanks ChibiPenguinChan for the beta!

Chapter 3: So That is Why...

Gaara's mind couldn't forget his encounter with his old pink headed friend.

_'Ino and Sakura...They're the only ones then? I wonder.'_ Gaara thought quietly. For some reason, he couldn't bring himself to accept the fact that it was just Sakura and Ino left.

More like, he couldn't imagine being stuck with the most idiotic, dimwitted, flirtatious girls he's ever known. No way.

Gaara found himself sighing out loud, but of course it was a quiet sigh, when ever are Gaara's sighs loud?

He glanced out his window, across town he could see the Kazekage manor in all its sandy glory. _'I wonder if I really will be able to become Kazekage like my father...'_

The door opened suddenly, but the thing that snapped Gaara back to reality was the fact that his room mate dropped all of his belongings that he was currently carrying onto the hard wooden floor boards.

"Couldn't you be more careful with that?" Gaara snapped at him. Damn was it hard to focus on things like this when his room mate was so inconsiderably loud.

"Sorry Gaara-san. My apologizes." He said, with a mockery smile.

"I wish you would stop with that disturbing smile. It creeps me out." Gaara said.

"Certainly." He replied, wiping the smile clean off his face.

"Now just, shut up Sai." Gaara said.

The only response he received was another creepy smile.

* * *

"Checkmate." Shikamaru said after playing a ten minute game of Shoji with Hinata. 

"I must say Hinata, you are a much better player then you let be believed." Shikamaru said.

"Is that a compliment?" Hinata asked, standing up.

"In its own way, yes," Shikamaru replied.

"Shikamaru, can I ask you something?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Shikamaru asked, sitting on a chair backwards, facing his shy shuddery friend.

"Is it just me, or is something up with Sakura? She's been acting off since this afternoon."

"You mean the sudden happy mood, smiles, and outbursts of giggling?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata nodded her head. "Yeah I noticed, Ino seemed a bit off as well." Shikamaru said. "Is that bugging you?"

"Just a little, it seems like they know something, but won't tell us." Hinata said quietly.

"No worries Hinata, they'll tell us eventually, to bad Gaara isn't around, he could get almost anything out of-" Shikamaru stopped as soon as he realized he had said 'his' name. He looked over at Hinata who had her head down staring at the floor.

Shikamaru's face dropped and his eye began to twitch, he _hated_ seeing any of his friends looking so, depressed, especially his friends of the opposite gender. "I can go see what's wrong with her though." He said really fast, surprisingly, seeing as he usually does things very slow, in his own pace.

Without another word, Shikamaru got up and rushed, if it can be called that, out the door. That's the second time Hinata has managed to do something hardly any other human begging can do.

* * *

Sakura rolled over on her bed, letting out another giggle of excitement. "I can't believe it, can you?" Sakura asked her blond companion. 

"No, I can't, it's so amazing!" Ino herself then let out a giggle.

"Do you think he'd want to go...you know..." Sakura said, walking over and nudging her friend in the side of the arm.

"With one of _us_? Sorry Sakura, there is a greater chance that the Uchiha brothers will come back to life, or that Orochimaru person breaks out of prison at the same time. Sorry kiddo, no." Ino said. "The guy seems like he is still trying to get over Hinata...Are you buying any of this?"

"No way!" Sakura yelled giggling all over again.

"Me either!" Then they both started rolling around in a giggling frenzy.

There was then a small knock on the door.

"Coming!" Ino yelled almost running to the door. "Shika-kun!" Ino yelled in happiness, she then dragged her boyfriend into the room.

"Whoa Ino, slow down!" Shikamaru almost yelled, as Ino forced him to sit.

"Gomen Shika-kun!" Ino yelled hugging Shikamaru so tightly he couldn't breathe.

"Ino...Can't...Breathe..." Shikamaru managed to say.

"Oh, gomen!" She yelled, loosening her grip.

"I have a question I wanted to ask you two." Shikamaru said in a serious tone.

The smiles that were clearly pasted onto the girls' faces were ripped off and they looked at Shikamaru waiting for him to continue.

"What is with you two today? You've been acting so...Off." Shikamaru said awkwardly.

"How so?" Sakura asked crossing one leg over the other.

"You've been giggling like little children being given candy," Shikamaru began, thinking of more ways to explain.

_'A smoking' hott piece of candy.' Sakura thought._

"And you've had sudden bursts of laughter, happy moods, and smiling." Shikamaru finished, just remembering he said the same thing to Hinata a while ago.

"Shika-kun...we're _always_ giggly, laughing, smiling and in happy moods!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Not _this_ badly." Shikamaru said.

Whoops, wrong choice of words there buddy.

"Badly...As in...You don't like it?" Ino said dramatically starting to do a sad dog pout.

"That's not what I me-" Shikamaru began but Ino put up a hand to silence him.

"I see exactly what you mean Shikamaru. You don't like me that much anymore do you? And all this is getting you mad right? I am right aren't I?" Ino started to yell, and she jumped up from the bed she was sitting on glaring at Shikamaru.

"Ino...are you okay?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes. I am _perfectly_ fine. Now. _Get .Out. Of. My. Room._" Ino said in an angry voice.

Shikamaru blinked. Some girl here woke up on the weirdo side of the bed today. "Alright..." Shikamaru said raising an eye brow, walking silently out the door, shutting it quietly behind him.

"What was _that_ about?" Sakura asked.

"My way of breaking up with him." Ino said simply.

"Why?" Sakura asked, even though she already knew.

"I get _my_ own shot. As do you." Ino said.

"Deal." Sakura said.

* * *

"So, how was your day Gaara-san?" Sai asked, he was no longer able to handle the silence. Yes, he was in fact a person who rather enjoyed silence, but this was to much of a good thing.

"It was fine." Gaara muttered looking up from the book he started reading. "What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"What do you mean?" Sai asked, pretending not to know.

"You want to say something. What?" Gaara asked again.

"Just that I ran into a girl that fitting that description of the girl you like, almost to a point." Sai said.

"_Nani_?" Gaara asked. His body snapped up and glared at Sai. "What the hell are you talking about Sai?" His voice was dead serious.

"Long, indigo hair, lavender eyes, pale skin, had a jacket on, must I go on?" Sai asked.

"No. Enough said." Gaara said standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sai asked.

"I need to ask someone something." Gaara said walking out the door, closing it hard behind him.

* * *

Shikamaru walked down the hallway with his head down and hands in his pant pockets. That had to be one of the weirdest things Ino has ever done.

Not the 'she just broke up with me' part, but the fact of how she was acting while she was doing it. It was like she was talking as him, and he was sitting there like how she should have been.

Oh well, what can you do?

A door opened a bit up a head as Shikamaru was about to turn to the next hall way. Shikamaru turned his head, not that he cared who it was, it was just one of those things when you have to look.

And God was he glad he looked.

Bright red hair became visible, and the person shut the door hard behind him. Shikamaru wondered what made him mad this time.

"Oi." Shikamaru said, getting Gaara's complete attention.

"Nara?" Gaara asked, looking at him in disbelief, he walked over examining Shikamaru, making sure it really _was_ him.

"What? Were you expecting Naruto or someone?" Shikamaru asked.

"He made it to University?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, but not this one."

"How?"

"No clue."

If the air wasn't so tense both boys _may_ have started laughing. But let us stick to reality here shall we?

"What are you doing here?" Gaara asked suddenly, leaning against the wall.

"Well _that_ is a stupid question." Shikamaru said.

"I mean, Sakura said that she and Ino were the only ones that came." Gaara said. The same...would you call it _hope_? Sure why not...appeared in Gaara's eyes that were there when he ran into Sakura.

"Nah." Shikamaru said.

"Who else came?" Gaara asked. He was trying not to make it seem like he wanted Shikamaru to say 'Hinata'.

But Shikamaru being the genius he is could already tell.

"Hinata and Neji." Shikamaru said.

Relief washed all through Gaara's face. "I see." He said, trying to play it cool; which of course, he managed to do.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said.

"If you will excuse me, I have a certain pink haired girl to yell at." Gaara said.

"She's just down the hall. Room 115" Shikamaru said.

"Thanks." Gaara muttered walking away, not realizing that 115 was the room almost beside Shikamaru's, which was, right down the hall.

Shikamaru being, well, Shikamaru, was to lazy to say 'other way', so he just walked back to his room. He was going to tell Hinata as soon as he stepped in the door.

However.

He went inside, and saw Hinata fast asleep. His news could wait. Yes, it was indeed important, but it could wait.

* * *

End of Chapter 3: So That is Why...

**A/N:** Yes, yes I know, you probably all hate me for that don't you? Making Ino do that, having Hinata not know, and just ending it like that. But, that is why there are updates. And hopefully the next one won't take as long. Hope you like it anyway. Until next time

Moon


	5. AN and Chapter 4

**Author's Note!**

Oh wow I haven't been on fanfiction for a long time. I'm sorry guys! ;;;;

Anyway, I've started on a new chapter for this. But it's not that long, I'm sorry, my ideas for this story kinda vanished, that's why I didn't update. However I'll put up this chapter even though it's really short.

Please accept my apologize.

And now, read on.

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I no own Naruto. Thanks.

Chapter 4: You Lied

Gaara; after walking around the school a bit trying to come up with a plan to cover this; stood outside Sakura and Ino's room. He knocked, not sure what to expect.

"One minute!" Ino's voice shouted at him through the wooden door.

Sakura ended up opening the door. She looked surprised meeting Gaara's pale teal eyes.

"Hi there Gaara, what brings you here?" Sakura asked, completely oblivious.

Gaara kept his cool and stared down at Sakura. "May I come in?" He asked.

"O-Of course!" Sakura said, moving aside to let Gaara enter.

Gaara stepped in; his eyes didn't leave Sakura, that is, until he saw Ino.

"Ga-Gaara…!" Ino said, a blush filled her face as she realized she was standing in front of Gaara in her pyjamas.

"So Gaara-kun, what brings you here oh so late at night?" Sakura asked. "It can't have been so important that you couldn't wait until morning." Sakura continued, closing the door.

"Actually Sakura, that's where our opinions differ," Gaara said; his voice growing cold.

Sakura stepped in front of Gaara, not caring about the closeness. "How so Gaara-kun?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You lied to me Sakura." He said. Sakura's eyes widened but then quickly returned to normal, "You said you two"- he pointed to Ino and then back to Sakura – "Where the only ones that came here, correct?"

"Yes, I did say that, so?" Sakura replied, stepping closer to the red head.

"So, you're not the only two here."

"Yes we are!" Ino cut in, not wanting her fantasy to be crushed by reality.

"Then why would Nara be here?" Gaara asked, his tone unchanged.

Ino and Sakura's faces dropped. Fuck they were busted.

Sakura was the first to recover. She stepped forward even closer. "He's here because we aren't the only ones here." She admitted.

"I know that." Gaara replied. "Who else is here Haruno?"

"Well you know Shikamaru's here." Sakura said. "And Neji is too."

"Anyone else?"

"No."

She dare lie right to his face? His anger grew as he stared into her jade eyes searching for any flinch indicating her lie. "You lie." His voice was bitter and emotionless. "Why do you lie to my face Sakura?"

"Why do I lie?" Sakura asked, making sure she heard him right. "Yes. Why do you lie?" He repeated.

Without warning she stepped closer and grabbed his shoulders and forcefully closed the gap between the two locking their lips together.

Gaara's eyes widened as he pulled himself free of her grasp and her kiss. "What the hell!?" He yelled

"I want you. That's why I didn't tell you." Sakura said. "I wanted a fair shot but I couldn't do that if you knew."

"I can't give you a fair shot now that you've done this." Gaara said, he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

"You don't pay attention to _anybody!_ All you see is _her!_ You wouldn't let anyone have a shot with you!"

"That's what love is you retard." Gaara said, becoming overwhelmed in anger. "You don't pay attention to anyone else and you only see the one you love."

"Do you even know what love _is?_" Sakura asked.

"Of course I do! I'm not heartless like I make myself seem."

"Whoa you two calm down!" Ino said finally cutting in.

Gaara glared at her and then back at Sakura. Without a word he turned on his heel and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Nice job Forehead now neither of us gets a shot!"

"Hmm true. But he's a good surprise kisser."

"Well I won't get to know that now will I?"

"Sorry Pig."

"Oh it's going to take a _lot_ a lot of forgiveness."

* * *

Gaara stormed into his room and slammed the door and jumped onto his bed, waking up his roommate.

"What pissed you off this time pansy?" Sai asked, sitting up.

"None of your fucken business Sai." Gaara snapped.

"Ohh did the soulless sand boy get hurt?" Sai asked.

"I said none of your business Sai."

"Does it concern that indigo haired girl?"

"Somewhat." Gaara admitted.

"Then go find her." Sai said, as if that was the easiest thing in the world.

Gaara didn't answer. He just laid there in thought about this new development.

Hinata was at this school.

He could see her again.

That would be nice, and he wouldn't have to worry to much 'cause he got the 'I don't like Sakura or Ino' thing out of the way, so now he was good.

Only problem was, where _is_ Hinata?

He decided he would go search for her tomorrow. He'll skip class if he had too. He had to find her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girl Gaara was searching for, lay awake in her bed.

She had heard Shikamaru enter the room a while earlier, which caused her to wake from her slumber.

She saw his expression; A mixture of sadness, and confusion. It caused her to wonder what may have happened to her pineapple-headed friend during his talk with Sakura and Ino.

She soon drifted asleep, she would ask her room mate if something was bothering him tomorrow.

* * *

End of Chapter 4: You Lied

**A/N: **Omg it's short. I'm sorry guys, that's all I could come up with! I hope you guys liked it anyway. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and I will update as soon as I can. Again, I'm sorry for such a long wait.

Moon.


End file.
